1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a device for controlling the heating capacity of the heating element of a cooking or heating plate on which a cooking vessel, roasting vessel, or the like, can be placed and heated. The temperature on or in the cooking vessel is determined by means of a temperature sensor and conveyed to a logic circuit and used by the logic circuit to control the heating element by means of an output stage dependent on the actual temperature determined and/or the temperature increase determined during the heating phase.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A device of this general type is known from German Patents DE-PS 33 38 788 and DE-PS 33 42 416. In these devices, the detection of the actual temperature on the cooking vessel can take place by means of a temperature sensor, which is constructed as a temperature-dependent resistor, and is maintained in heat-conducting contact with the external side of the container wall of the cooking vessel, as German Patent publication DE-OS 32 38 769 depicts. It is, however, also possible to detect the actual temperature of the cooking vessel, that is to say, that of the cooking material in the cooking vessel, by means of an irradiation receiver, which receives the waves irradiated from the vessel wall, and converts these into an electrical temperature signal characterizing the actual temperature, as German Patent DE-PS 35 38 353 depicts. In both cases, the control of the heating capacity is thereby adjusted to a certain temperature in or on the cooking vessel. This type of detection of the actual temperature and its use for the control of the heat output of the heating element is then optimal if various cooking processes, such as rapid cooking, steaming or warming are carried out, and there is used for that purpose a cooking vessel, as well as, among others, a steam pressure cooking container, which is placed on the cooking or heating plate, and is heated thereby.
In contrast to cooking in which the steam arising during the heating of the foods plays a decisive role, during the process of roasting a heating of the roasting material on a more or less thin layer of fat or oil takes place. Also, a so-called "fat-free" roasting is common.